


The Arcane Files

by Prince_of_Heart



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 22:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12691551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_of_Heart/pseuds/Prince_of_Heart
Summary: I did a magical pirouette off of the handle and fallen head first into this fandom. (That seems to be a normal occurence when it comes to The Arcana.)A collection of drabbles, (reader-inserts mostly, for your enjoyment), of varying degrees of intensity and genre based on the visual novel mobile app "The Arcana" created by NixHydra. Requests are OPEN like my sexuality.Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the characters aforementioned in the tags other than my own Arcana OC 'Perseus', and the self-entitled reader (you) that we are flagrantly shipping with Nix Hydra's beautiful babies.





	1. Requests are Open!

As I mentioned in the notes, requests are currently open! Because just like the other aspects of my life, I have no idea what the hell is going on and I aim to please! I have a few ideas for drabbles later on, but here's the down-low!

 

-Yes! I do MxM, FxF, MxF, multixone character, and nobinary ships!~

-Yes! It can be sweet and cute, or dark and dirty. I do drabbles of _/all/_ kinds. Don't be afraid to ask. I know you're all a bunch of filthy sinners .__.

-Also, a yes from the judges! Character death and sad angsty things shall ensue.

 

If you want a reader-insert that everyone can enjoy; go ahead and shoot me a comment or PM asking which character you'd like!

Ex. _"A JulianxReader would be awesome."_

 

And if you have a story-line or genre, that's even cooler!

Ex. _"Oof, angsty AsraxReader please!!"_

 

And if you wanted an OCxcanon character, just let me know what your oc looks like and a general basis of their personality + the characters (or characterS *waggles eyebrows*) that you want me to write about!

Ex. _"Their name is ____ ____, and they work as a bartender at The Rowdy Raven. They usually wear something like a ____, their hair is ____, their eyes-"_ etc., etc.

 

 

 

But just in case you're like I am and need a good idea to write on, I grabbed a handful of cool writing scenarios and drabble lists that you can choose from, if it suits your fancy! And with it, comes my own OC for The Arcana, that if you like them, feel free to ship yourself! I'll even write stories for you! Just ask for Perseus! And with that, let the drabbles begin!

 

My Magic Baby (picture wip) | [List One](https://www.tumblr.com/search/drabble-prompts) | [List Two](http://writing-prompts-list.tumblr.com/) | [List Three](http://alloftheprompts.tumblr.com/post/79189442741/drabble-prompt-list-thing)


	2. Asra x NB!Reader (Clouds)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {It's actually based on the song by Børns}  
> (Also, oof, sorry for such a rough start. This definitely isn't my best.)
> 
> "I forget all my dreams, I forget everyone's name I meet,  
> I forget about time and space, But I can't stop thinking about your face.."

There he went again, dancing around his words as if it made any difference to you. And you, the Magician's Apprentice were left to look down at the enchanted tarot deck made in a half-moon spread between the two of you instead of asking why. It was always like this now when Asra was home. Half of your life felt like one big awkward silence. The reading room was cloaked in shadows just like your thoughts, broken only by the careful assortment of candles scattered scarcely enough that it kept you from finally being swallowed by the darkness. Moonlight trickled through the nearest window, the stain in its glass shards filtering it through like rainbow honey, swathing a small part of the deck in its soft radiance. And your master across from you as well, the tips of his shocking white locks turned a phosphorescent lilac hue.

 

While he ever-so-patiently awaited your choosing of The Arcana, he was staring you down, and you, the spread deck with his words echoing in your mind. Always beginning a question, but never fully asking your opinion. Cutting a sentence short just before he fled your shared Magic Shoppe like a dove startled from its cage. Slowly lifting your eyes from the tabletop, they met those infuriatingly calm violet ones and grew lost. He probably knew just how infuriating it was to you as well, but just as mysterious as always, chose not to help you out. It was probably better off that way.

 

Without a sound between the two of you, one of your hands had edged forward and almost tenderly, you found your fingertips caressing the back of a card. Asra's gaze wavered if only to look down to the face of the card you chose to flip, drawing your own with it to see for yourself what it might mean.

 

"The Devil, huh?"

 

Asra was raising his eyebrows at you, sending a wry smile your way like there was some kind of well-known secret between you two. But when all he received was a serious frown in return, he sighed, pushing back from the table enough to lounge in his seat. And then when you didn't make any immediate moves, he nodded towards the card your fingers still grazed, almost like they were on auto-pilot, tapping the edge of the card in time with your pulse. Even without your full focus on the deck, you could still feel the telltale buzz of magic in time with your tap-tap-tapping. The same soft buzz whispering in your ears, telling you exactly what to say. What his reading meant for him.

 

"You're feeling cornered right now.. Like the entire weight of the world is on your shoulders. But you're doing it on purpose aren't you?"

 

Looking down at the grinning face of the impish Wolf beaming back at you. For a second it almost felt like the deck was something alive. And although you knew it wasn't true, you still felt a shock of pity to notice the way it's face shifted, and suddenly you couldn't tell whether it looked more carnal, or guilty.

 

"There's something you're keeping all to yourself, and you're making the conscious choice to stay in that personal hell, rather than look for a way out. But there is one, and it isn't as hard as it seems."

 

....

 

"You're keeping secrets from me, right Master?"

 

To be entirely honest, these weren't words from any higher force. Not this time. But even though you asked, just as always, Asra was silent. You were almost afraid to look up, just in case he was already gone. But after a few moments in the disquiet, you heard the soft shifting of fabric and watched as Asra stood up on his end of the table, pushing his chair back in the process. Your master slowly reached one arm behind his head and gave a luxurious stretch, causing his loose silk shirt to ride up and expose some of the flawless bronze skin underneath. With a soft grunt, he peered back down at your imploring expression, unable to stop a smile from quirking at his lips.

 

Almost sheepishly, he dropped his arms again, placing his hands on his hips for a moment as the unusual longing only grew in his eyes.

 

"You do get more and more accurate with every day. I don't even know why I bother to call these readings a test anymore."

 

His eyelids drooped almost imperceptibly for a moment, long white eyelashes dusting his cheeks like stardust before they reopened fully in the next moment and he started to turn away. Almost afraid he would leave you there, you had unknowingly begun to lift yourself from your seat. And one slender arm opened like a book, ready for you to take it. Asra didn't say anything else on the subject, although you had a new lead. Your Master shook his head softly, his calloused palm buzzing with nervous energy when you touched it now, the tarot deck sorting itself into your open hand while he gestured away. To the staircase. Your bedroom, most likely.

 

"It's gotten really late.. I wonder what the stars look like, tonight."

 

 

 

But what he didn't know is that your confusion wasn't entirely uncalled for. Before, when he used to say your name in a whisper, mention games you didn't remember playing, saying silly things about the Count and all-but forgotten plague it used to make your head ache.

 

But not now, when you kept seeing flashes of him. Smiling. With your fingers intertwined. Somewhere so colorful and mystical it almost seemed too good to be true even for a magician of your ilk. No. It only made your heart hurt. Were these just daydreams, or memories?

 

_Why did you feel so empty?_


	3. Muriel x NB!Reader (Forget-Me-Never)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short, cute (I hope) drabble, of Muriel and his flower. <3

"Excuse _me_ , sir."

 

Before you could so much as protest, the clumsily knit flower crown slid away from your inept fingers, and into the weather-worn hands of another. Said hands had swept up your work and took up where you had left off, unwinding the fragile stems of buttercups from lavender and weaving them back together with practiced ease. Those hands were big and burly, like the arms that your gaze followed, up to the beaming green eyes that stared back. So deep, it was like they saw right through you and that hissyfit charade. Because they did. And you were a terrible actor.

 

Huffing softly and crossing your arms over your chest, you shot your gargantuan friend an indignant look, which he returned with a cool, indifference that you were far too accustomed to. 

 

"Are you trying to tell me that I have no idea what I'm doing?"

 

Unresponsive, as per usual. But in the silence you could measure the imperceptible quirk to his lips. Nobody would have caught that but you. No, you were possibly Muriel's closest friend in this world. And it continued to puzzle the rest of your shared allies and enemies alike. For all intents and purposes, Muriel liked to stick to the shadows, a wraith in the streets. Which would be funny, given his hulking figure, if he weren't so god damn good at going unnoticed. You would know that too, given how many times you'd been defeated at hide and seek.

 

He was big, and intimidating to some, and quiet more often than not. But what he didn't say, you had learned to read. So now, as you looked down to his calloused hands hovering above your lap, warping flower after flower into a much more acceptable crown than your shoddy attempt, you knew he was happy.

 

"Thank Gods. I really didn't have any clue at all. How are you so good at this? Is it because of your practice with magic?"

 

"Perhaps."

 

This is usually how your conversations went. You would deliver most of the dialogue, with Muriel occasionally punctuating them with a short anecdote here and there. Mayhaps a silent shrug or a nod. But that was just another thing that you liked about him. He was so mysterious to everybody else, dancing around words and questions. But he could be direct with you. Whether you stumbled across him lurking in the streets of a souq ***** or like just now, out in the wide open crest of a meadow bordering the late Count's kingdom. You were just a couple feet away from a glittering fence that lead into the deep labyrinthine garden, but no matter. There were enough wildflowers out here for you to enjoy without encroaching upon the Countess and risking an encounter. Nadia was a sweet woman and a lovely hostess, but she had this returning issue with your apprentice attire that had you thrown for a loop. What was so wrong with wearing the same robes for more than a day? More importantly, why were nobles so bent on hygiene of such a caliber? Would it kill them to live a little?

 

While you were mulling this over, you'd hardly noticed Muriel plucking up a couple more flowers from the dirt now that he'd woven the crown so tightly. Adding them to its growing radiance, he hummed, snapping you from your stupor when he held it up to your head and then lowered it again when he noticed it wasn't yet long enough. Smile growing a little lopsided, you began to move from your spot in his lap, your stirring bringing his eyes back to watching you intently as you scrambled to get up. Muriel didn't make your shuffling any easier by staying put in his very spot, arms unmoving from their circling you. But soon enough you'd managed and slung yourself up and over his shoulder, heaving yourself up with a nudge from him and rolling off into the grass behind him with a soft ' ** _thwump_** '.

 

"Hn."

 

"Don't you 'hn' me. I was trying to help you get some variety, you big oaf."

 

Now that you were free from his embrace, you flounced closer to the looming shrubbery that separated the palace gardens from the wilderness to look for new flowers. Surely enough, there were at least three here that might do. Baby's Breath turned out to be too petite and easily broken. No, that too. Lilies might look a little awkward with the clustering smaller flowers. But the last one's- oh ho, they were just perfect. Crouching down, you became once again preoccupied with your thoughts, swarming up mounds of your blue, fragrant bounty until your hands were practically full of them. When you turned back around, you found out that Muriel was missing. It caused you to nearly jump out of your skin when you turned your head and found him on your other side, doubled over and reaching out to brush one of his fingers up against the delicate flowers. So gently, almost as if he was the one afraid to break them.

 

"Gods! Muriel. What have I said about announcing yourself? You nearly scared the living daylights out of me."

 

Just then, an oddly chill wind brushed over the hillside, sending the grasses swaying. And when the flowers dipped away from his fingers, Muriel lifted his head and looked your way, almost apologetic. The crown was already finished in his one hand, despite the bouquet in yours. Between you was but a single blue flower with five, tiny petals, and you were the one who smiled.

 

"Do you like them?"

 

Instead of nodding his head, Muriel's eyes slid back to the tiny flower. Even though it was very small and fragile, and it's color soft, and weak, it seemed fitting for him. Almost like there was something you were probably missing. But maybe, just maybe, he would let you in on that one day, too.

 

 

 

 

 

 ***** In case you didn't know, a ' _ **souq**_ ' is an Arabian marketplace. :) It is almost exactly as depicted in the streets of Vesuvia, and since there is no proper Vesuvian language for it (yet?), this is a new vocabulary word for you to know! Yay knowledge! 


	4. Muriel x NB!Reader (Mischief)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: FLUFF
> 
> Okay, so, I kind of like this chapter. A lot. Future reference note to all readers!! If no specific gender of the reader is stated in a request, you will be given the choice of such and the reader's gender will go unmentioned. :)

Vesuvian nights were something of a polar opposite of it's days. Now that the sunlight had died, the once lively and boisterous souq you faced was entirely empty. Not a soul was amidst this part of the streets. But not because the citizens necessarily feared the dark, but maybe, rather what might reside in it. You just might be perhaps, the least terrifying one such thing. Asra probably had no idea of your late night rendezvous like these, not that he was often enough at home in your quaint little magic shoppe to notice. But if by some ethereal power he had come into possession of he did know, he had never mentioned it to you or scolded you for it. Maybe he was beginning to learn the sweet irony of it all. If mentor could sneak around all vaguely and come and go at whim, why not apprentice? It wouldn't even matter if you'd thought to arm yourself in preparation, but you had no fear of the night time or possible unaccounted for murderers that might be on the loose. Not when you had such a big, gracious protector that roamed the darkest alleys in Vesuvia with such ease.

 

You were waiting for him now as the chill of the twilight air finally began to settle into your very bones, making you feel like a statue in the shadows. You had never had to wait this long, but you supposed, when he arrived was always up to him. Even as close as you were, he never told you what he did during the spare daylight hours you did not see him. And you had politely, never asked. A man such as your friend probably had much more mysterious, important things to do than attend to you like a babysitter at all hours of the day. Maybe he still kept up his hobbies in magic elsewhere, maybe owned his own little run of the mill shop in secret. His own apprentice, a family to tend to. Now, why on earth did that thought make your heart twist like that?

 

There came the steadily growing sound of metal scraping along the cobblestones, startling you so suddenly from your muddled thoughts that you would have jumped if you didn't recognize it right away. So you spun around at the mouth of the alley you had been waiting in front of, just in time to watch moonlight catch on the heavy silver link of a broken chain. And then, as your eyes had become adjusted to such darkness, you made out the shape of Muriel in the shade, and caught the weary look in his viridescent irises. Almost immediately, a smile infectiously broke out on your face, and when you saw how the sharp line of his shoulders sagged in relief, you pushed all of your worries about that look in his eyes away.

 

"Muriel! I was beginning to think you had gotten lost! If that were even possible."

 

Your laughter seemed to further set him at ease. You could see it even when nobody else could; the gentle changes in your perception. Even in the dark. In the dim light of the half moon, you set your hands on your hips as you surveyed him. No signs of any struggling. He hadn't tripped up or had to run from palace authority, so then, what had kept him?

 

"Were you dawdling on a hill somewhere, playing with the flowers again?"

 

With the slow shake of his head, Muriel sighed heavily, almost like it wounded his fragile masculinity to have you even ask. But honestly you weren't even sure anything could wound a bloke like him; metaphorical or otherwise. Guy was built like a brick wall. It made him an excellent body guard. And an even better pillow!

 

"I know you weren't silly. So, what were you really up to?"

 

When he shifted forward, you caught a waft of medicinal herb. He absolutely reeked like burdock and his own musk, but with your line of work you hadn't really minded. One of his monstrously large palms came up to sweep some of the (h/c) strands from your face and you sighed, answering your own question in the silence. He was apologizing for his tardiness with careful sweetness that you never knew how to handle. Gods, if this man had a significant other to go home to in the morning when he left you, you were going to be sorely disappointed some day when you decided to abandon your denial.

 

"Poultice-making, then?"

 

"Exactly."

 

You hadn't even realized the exact moment your eyes fell to the cobbles beneath your feet. Perhaps that's why he'd tried to comfort you now. When your eyes refocused above, the reflected light illuminated him, but only just. His eyes were as intense as ever, nearly glowing amidst the night settling around you both. Like radioactive stars set into a face so serious; they almost seemed out of place. But as you watched, the corners of his mouth settled a little higher, trying to console the last of your nerves, and you smiled back with a shrug. 

 

"Why are you looking at me like that? I'm just worried for whoever was on the receiving end of that, you know. ***** "

 

"...It's for replenishing your stores, actually."

 

Brightening up considerably after that, you glanced down and surely enough, caught sight of the small pouch he had hidden nearer to the back of his broad waist. His body might be thicker than a tree's trunk, but you still don't know how you hadn't noticed right away. 

 

"OH! Well then why didn't you just say so? I was worried about you!"

 

Muriel huffed silently, rolling his eyes and earning himself a playful punch to his chest. Not that he would probably feel it if you tried. Again; like a god damned wall. But you weren't actually angry, and in another moment you chuckled, reeling back a couple steps and holding out your hand for him to take.

 

"Now that you're here, it's time to go wreak some havoc! We'll start by actually playing with some flowers outside of the palace walls! Maybe this time, we can sneak our ways inside for some exploring. Oh! We could go and move Asra's things around so that he'll be confused when he gets back! Who knows what kind of material he has for blackmail in his room? And then afterwards, I'll work on making us a viable dinner with what I've got. I hope you don't mind if it's bordering inedible."

 

Looking to your hand almost incredulously and back to your face, Muriel raised an eyebrow. You waved your hand in an inviting motion to which he still taunted by raising his other eyebrow in retaliation. You snorted and dropped your arm back to your side where it bent and found your hip again.

 

"Oh come on, Muri! You showed up late at _my_ invitation, so you get no say on _my_ agenda. Quickly now! Are you ready for an adventure!!?"

 

 

 

 

 

"... No."

 

 

 

 ***** This being a remark for those, unaccustomed, to magic and ancient practice of herbs in healing processes. Using _**burdock** _ in a _**poultice** _ ( _which is a ground up mix of herbs, perhaps liquids too, like a paste of sorts_ ), generally means that it is going to be applied to a wound. Because _**burdock**_ , is a plant used in healing practices, for open cuts/injuries.


	5. *EXTRA: Arcane Auras*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I got myself to thinking; what type of aura would really fit each character of The Arcana? And when it came down to it, I was surprised, how easy it was to categorize them and why! You can skip this silly little chapter. Haha! These are just my own headcanons here.

Let me start by saying for any follower of magic, ever, or even some other base religions. Aura is a BIG thing. It's the life energy that exists within you primarily. Technically, every human has the capacity for every color of aura, and yes, each type of aura has a specific meaning and gives off a certain colored glow! That's why I'm mentioning this!

 

So based on their core personalities, what did I think the main characters of Arcana would have as an aura? I am so glad you _(didn't actually)_ asked!~

 

**ALSO. WARNING. THIS IS A LOT OF RAMBLING, MAGICK MUMBO JUMBO, AND THEORIES THAT INCLUDE SPOILERS (IF YOU HAVEN'T FINISHED ALL THREE AVAILABLE ROUTES +SPECIALS) BELOW. IF YOU DON'T FIND THAT FASCINATING, SKIP THIS ENTIRE CHAPTER AND LEAVE THE PAGE; OR GO TO THE NEXT CHAPTER WHEN IT'S UP.**

 

 

 

**I did, warn you.**

 

 

 

 

An aura, this life force existing inside of you and visible to those magically inclined, takes on color akin to how light waves work. So if you remember anything from science classes and simplicity in light and refraction; Violet and Blue auras would have the shorter wavelengths. That means the waves are moving very fast, and the color is strong. Put into magical properties, this means that the more Blue, persay, in a person's aura; the more magically inclined they are. So someone with a Red aura, persay, probably isn't likely to tap into their magical abilities. But, if someone with a Red aura did ever tap into such things, their aura has the ability to warp and change with their growing powers and ideals.

 

 

 

Your _**main character**_ , and even my own I suppose, would most likely have an Indigo or deep blue aura. This is because a blue aura is supposed to come from the control center of the body; your mind and thoughts. This means that you would likely have psychic or magically gifted abilities, and maybe even clairvoyance. **AKA** forethought. **AKA** the ability to tell the future, or let's say a very good intuition. Which fits! Because in the game you have the ability to make and change your choices, and have multiple branching routes! As if you could tell the future. You're also a magician's apprentice, giving you magical abilities, which we see used with TAROT CARDS. A MEANS OF T E L L I N G THE F U T U R E. And to put this into perspective, a main character in a dating sim is usually incredibly relatable/and or as plain as possible, so that your appearance physically or thoughts aren't so out of this world insane that you can relate to the character more easily and put yourself in their shoes as if this was your own experience. Coincidentally,  Indigo auras are the most common of all.

 

 

Moving on to _**ASRA**_ , this is more of a warring aura kind of deal. Having to do with their own personality, but also the things most important to them, and perhaps an altercation due to past experiences. This is why I think that Asra naturally has a Violet aura. This is because Violet, is the strongest of aura colors, the most vibrant, and has the fastest waves. This, naturally means that they are very aware and in control of their magic abilities, and they are very strong. But! This also means, that the levels of their magic go beyond just practical uses. It means they've expanded into the DIVINE. Let me explain. A Violet aura can mean that you have close ties into other dimensions, including the spirit realm, and or, persay, a certain rainbow expanse of sand where glowing jellyfish can fly and mentors are liable to sloppy makeouts in the ethereal ghost rain. But, I'm not about to conclude their aura color just yet. Because another aura that fit them almost too well, was Pink.

Pink aura, in the simplest terms, usually belongs to someone with a great ability for gentle love and a strong belief in romance. Now, there isn't much to conclude the depth of Asra's feelings for the MC yet, but we can guess that they run very deep. So deep, in fact, that the reasons behind his erasure of their memories was likely for their safety. Or even, in a demented fit, to keep them away from the truth, lest they hate Asra. But who else, tends to be a hopeless romantic, and actually values love quite a lot? Mhm, our boy who deserves the world; Julian Devorak. And WHOM was more than hinted to have a romantic relationship with Asra? That very same _~~*ahem* love~~_ doctor. I believe Asra's  Violet aura might have been tainted and diluted to a mixture of the two because of Julian's overwhelming, tender relationship in the past. And even, perhaps, their feelings towards the MC that only continue to grow. So much, that it has them shaking.

Also, as a side-note, Pink as you might guess hints at femininity. And Asra is actually the only character with a route (so far) that doesn't have direct correlation with a binary gender. Not that their born sex is any of even our imaginary business. Which is also why I might refer to Asra as a /they/ or a /he/.

 

 

 _ **JULIAN**_ , as you might guess, I've thought of as having a Pink aura. And even though I kind of dipped into it above, here's some more knowledge on why I think so. Pink isn't just about love, but ties in with being a loving/gentle person. Now, as rowdy ( _ ~~haha~~_ ) as he might be, and disregarding his _~~kinks~~ _ preferences in certain situations, Julian is shown to be a very kind, fun-loving person. Pink auras can exist within anyone, despite gender and general demeanor, because even if you appear rough on the outside, your aura is about what truly matters to you on the inside. He has a deep love for his sister Portia, and his seeming friends and caretaker Mazelinka. He does regret choices, he worries and frets that he isn't good enough, and even asks permission for... things. Showing how deeply he thinks for other's thoughts and feelings on matters. And falling back to feminine ties, emotions and especially strong ones, are considered to be weak and tied to women ( _ **ugh**_ ). We all know that Julian has many. The other aura I thought might suit him belongs to his sister, ironically. But we'll get there.

 

 

 _ **NADIA** **!**_ Quite simply and to the point,  Yellow fits her well. It's the color that comes from your solar plexus. It's the aura of a true leader! And even when she gets all adorable and flustered, it's mentioned many a time that she has a presence that demands your attention. An _aura_ about her, so to speak ( _pffft_ ). She was royalty in her homeland, and still royalty here in Vesuvia; with or without a Count. Especially after all that's happened, even amidst her many headaches and subtle confusion, she knows how to carry herself well. She knows that she can't be seen as weak by anyone but close confidants, and tries her very best to carry herself with an air of regal importance. Ugh. She can step on me, any day of the week. All respect to her. 

 

 

Beginning to branch off here, we'll start with _**PORTIA** _ because she's the side-character we know most about thus far. She practically OOZES an Orange aura. When I was thinking about it, rifling through my old notes on aura and evaluation, it was staring me in the face and probably making a blatant joke to misdirect me from the fact that there's a rampant goat demon in the palace I shouldn't know about and my brother is a wanted _~~meme~~ _ man. All jokes about ~~_devilishly **handsome** fictional men_~~ aside, an  Orange aura is akin to a Pink one in the fact that it has to do with relationships and kindness. But of a different variety. People with Orange auras are like, magnets. People magnets. They're really friendly, probably that big brother/sister/mom/dad type friend. They have a really magnetic personality and are easy to get along/fall in love with in a fashion, and I think that's the type of personality we've set up for Portia. Because honestly, if anyone said they hated her, I know at least a good horde of people that would bludgeon for Portia. She's a bean. And a bean with a relationship complex. No? Well, Orange aura's don't just mean you are very friendly/familial. It means that your relationships with friends and family are also VERY important to you. After all those years, Portia still loves her brother dearly. He's convicted of murder and flees the palace, and she loves him even MORE. She would stand beside him and his innocence to the death. Which only makes you wonder how much trouble that would cause when your best friend and employer wants him dead, huh?

 

 

Oof, here we go. Getting a little bit harder to place. As far as _**LUCIO** _ is concerned, would anybody be surprised if his aura was Red? Huh, this seems oddly familiar. Red eyes, Red ~~pageant~~ sash,  Red aura. Go figure, a Red aura stands for one thing, mostly. Power. Fearing no death, nor any man alive. It has the longest wavelength in the light spectrum, and no, this doesn't mean he's slow. It would mean that he would perhaps, be the least likely to dabble in magic. Much less believe in it, hhhmmMMMM????? _(I seem to remember mention that he thought it was all some hocus pocus and didn't want to be bothered with science sticks and whatnot)_. Well, if you're not very magical, then what are you? Majestic, maybe, but magic is tied to the divine and otherworldly. Which makes Lucio, worldly. In short terms, this could mean he's a normal human, in others, it means he could have exuberant wealth in life. Many an item in a collection of toys for the wealthy; he's a Count. And also, not short in relationships, and mayhaps even flagrantly unfaithful. But that, is yet to be seen.

 

 

Ah! Finally. _**MURIEL**_. The big boy we all hope is pure but know has probably seen way too much. Oof, especially after keeping that cloud-headed magician bean company. I also like to entertain that thought. That Muriel is simply; a Good Boi™, and that his aura might be  Green. Green, like most aura on the upper, and or, I should say, _Blue-r(?)_ side of the spectrum, resonates from the heart. Making him both magical, and a healing boi™. People with a  Green aura are naturally born/inclined healers, whether magically inclined or not. They can heal you unintentionally with a few words and a smile, or physically with their hands ( _don't take that wrong, ya sinners. he is a wholesome sad boi™_ ) and some plants. Muriel seems like a big, scary guy, but we all imagine him as this gentle, patient, loving oaf. Why do you think that is? I think we all know better, that's what. 


End file.
